Encuesta a exDark Hunters
by MariaJes
Summary: Por ordenes de Ash, Nick debe organizar una encuesta a los ex-DH mas recientes.
1. Kyrian de Tracia

_Nick Gautier, Más conocido como Nick-mueve-el-culo-necesito-que-hagas…_

Si chicos, Nick el apuesto, dios de la internet e increíblemente encantador. Me conoces, ex-escudero de sangre de Kyrian de Tracia, si él. Acheron Parthenopaeus, creyó que sería "interesante" entrevistar a algunos de los ex-Dark Hunters recientes, y tubo la gran idea de que yo sería el mejor para hacerlo. Así que hiso arreglo entrevistas privadas con Kyrian de Tracia, Talon de los Morrigantes, Zarek de Moesia, Wulf Trygvassen y Valerius Magnus. En lo personal preferiría recibir una patada en el culo, pero todos conocemos al Ash y lo que el jefe quiere, se hace. De todas formas, algunos de ellos no siempre cooperan, bastardos, pero de seguro me divertiré un momento.

Kyrian de Tracia

_De cabellos rubios y ondulados, y ojos verdes azulados. Kyrian fue nacido príncipe de Tracia. Fue un legendario general macedonio hasta que un brutal acto de traición lo convirtió en el soberano de la noche._

Nick (Sentado en su escritorio en la sala de conferencias privada de Ash en la base secreta de New Orleans, cuando tocan la puerta y Kyrian se asoma). Está vestido con pantalones de pinzas negros y una camisa polo gris.

**Nick: Hey jefe, toma asiento. Espero que tengas tiempo, tengo unas cuantas preguntas que serán la puta madre para ti.**

Kyrian: Hagámoslo rápido y terminemos de esto de una vez, Amanda me espera con Marissa en dos horas, y no quiero hacerlas esperar, iremos de compras.

**Nick: (Estremeciéndose) Tío, que aburrido. Comencemos pues ¿Fecha de nacimiento?**

Kyrian: 179 antes de Cristo.

**Nick: ¿Lugar de nacimiento?**

Kyrian: Nick, muchacho, deberías saber más sobre mí, nací en Tracia.

**Nick: Claro que lo sabia ¿Arma preferida?**

Kyrian: Una buena espada, prefiero algo que sea cercano para que mis enemigos sepan quién les está dando lo que se merecen.

**Nick: ¿Pareja?**

Kyrian: Amanda Hunter, la más increíble y hermosa de las mujeres, por supuesto.

**Nick: En realidad eres toda una nenaza ¿Algún hobbie?, no lo sé, ¿Cómo ponerte los vestidos de Amanda o jugar con las muñecas de Marissa?**

Kyrian: Nick, no te pases, recuerda que es donde duermes y aunque ya no sea un DH aun puedo hacerte daño. En realidad, me gusta lanzar bolas con Amanda en las noches, me relaja y me ayuda a pensar. Además, me encanta verla atrapar la pelota, hace que me vuelva loco.

**Nick: Podrías invitarme algún día para poder verla también, ¿Recuerdas cuando la vi por primera vez? No se veía nada mal.**

_(Tengo que saltar rápidamente de mi asiento, evitando por poco que Kyrian me atrape por sobre el escritorio. Después de gritarle unas cien veces que solo había sido una broma, logre que se sentara de nuevo para poder seguir con la entrevista)_

**Nick: Joder Kyrian, me conoces hace unos 10 años, deberías saber cuándo estoy jodiendo contigo, sabes que ese día no vi nada.**

Kyrian: (Con los ojos entrecerrados) Más te vale, siguiente pregunta.

**Nick: ¿Cómo te describirías a ti mismo?**

Kyrian: Bueno, no debería presumir, pero, mírame, soy bastante espectacular además de tener estilo, no como otros que parecen haber salido de un contenedor de basura.

**Nick: ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir con la manera con la visto? ¿Cuál es la última película que viste?**

Kyrian: Si dices solo una palabra, te golpeare, pero vi La Sirenita con Marissa esta mañana.

**Nick: (Con los labios firmemente apretados para evitar reírse) ¿Y cuál fue el último libro que leíste?**

Kyrian: No recuerdo el nombre, pero leí algo sobre armas griegas y romanas la semana pasada.

**Nick: ¿Cuál es tu temor más grande?**

Kyrian: Que algún día vuelva Desiderius o alguien como él y no pueda hacer nada para defender a mi familia de él.

**Nick: ¿Cuál es tu amor más grande?**

Kyrian: Obviamente mi familia, Amanda y Marissa.

**Nick: Ouch, me ofendes, creí que estaría entre unos de tus seres queridos (Fingiendo tristeza).**

Kyrian: Vamos niño, sabes que eres de mi familia, y que te quiero.

**Nick: Sigamos antes de que quieras besarme ¿Tienes alguna frase o cita favorita?**

Kyrian: (Sonriendo)¡El botín es para el vencedor!

**Nick: Ya veo, ¿Qué coches conduces?**

Kyrian: Ahora conduzco una Man Van blanca, que es más segura para mi Marissa, aunque aún conservo mi Lamborghini y a mis otros bebes.

**Nick: ¿Qué es lo último que comiste?**

Kyrian: Comí del exquisito estofado que hace Rosa justo antes de venir aquí, estaba riquísimo.

**Nick: (Haciendo pucheros) Kyrian, sabes cuánto me gusta, ¿Por qué no trajiste un poco? Tendré que pasar más tarde a tu casa a comer un poco.**

Kyrian: Sabes que puedes pasarte siempre y cuando quieras, Rosa estará feliz de cocinarte un poco, dice que te extraña en casa.

**Nick: No dudes de que me pasare a saludar. Describe tu último sueño.**

Kyrian: (Se remueve un poco en el asiento e increíblemente se sonroja un poco) Sera mejor que omita esa información.

**Nick: Vamos, es algo picante, ¿Cierto? Dímelo.**

Kyrian: Solo te diré que en parte fue el recuerdo de lo que hizo Amanda para que pudiera recuperar mi alma.

**Nick: Apesta que no quieras decírmelo ¿Qué es lo más sexy de tu pareja?**

Kyrian: Definitivamente su vientre y sus increíbles ojos azules eléctricos.

**Nick: ¿Qué fue lo primero que le dijiste al conocerla?**

Kyrian: Jaja, Bueno ella pregunto: _¿Me estas olisqueando? _Y yo le respondí: _Solo estoy admirando tu perfume, ma fleu._

**Nick: Que gran manera de comenzar una conversación ¿Qué es lo mas romántico que has hecho por ella?**

Kyrian: Pon mucha atención, si a prendes de mi quizás podrás encontrar a una chica que no sea como con las que te he visto antes. Bien, le pedí a Julián que cuidara Marissa por dos días, y cuando Amanda salió de compras llene todo, y cuando digo todo chico, es todo, el suelo de la casa con pétalos de rosas rojas, aunque Terminator se comió muchos; en fin, hice un camino de velas hasta la habitación y cuando llego, yo la esperaba en nuestra cama con una rosa blanca para ella. Naturalmente le encantó. (Con una gran sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro).

**Nick: Lo siento hombre, eso es muy marica para mi, aunque me agrada la idea, quizás copie alguna parte de ella alguna vez ¿Qué es lo mas romántico que ha hecho ella por ti?**

Kyrian: Creo que tendría que pensarlo un poco…

(Suena el teléfono de Kyrian)

Kyrian: Un minuto. _Hey amor. Creo que casi terminamos, ¿Por qué? Jajaja, me apresurare aun más entonces. Está bien, te veo en un rato_. (Kyrian guarda su teléfono y mira a Nick con una sonrisa cómplice). Chico, creo que lo que hará en cuanto terminemos esto será algo de lo más romántico, terminemos rápido para poder ir a ser cuidado por mi mujer.

**Nick: Bastardo suertudo ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo? **

Kyrian: Arriesgándome a herir tus sentimientos, te diré que es Julián de Macedonia, lo conozco desde que era general y nunca dejamos de ser amigos, aunque no supimos el uno del otro en unos dos mil años, aun seguimos siendo como hermanos.

**Nick: No te preocupes, te entiendo (Fingiendo un sollozo) ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste?**

Kyrian: Cuando Marissa me dijo por primera vez papá.

**Nick: ¿La última vez que reíste?**

Kyrian: Hoy en la mañana cuando hice reír a Marissa cuando tomaba su leche e hice que le salieran burbujas por la nariz. ¡Jajaja! Fue increíblemente gracioso, aunque Amanda se preocupo un poco.

**Nick: ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de ser un DH?**

Kyrian: Creo que una de las cosas que extraño era poder patear el culo de todos los Daimons que pudiera atrapar por las noches.

**Nick: ¿Qué es lo que menos extrañas de ser un DH?**

Kyrian: No extraño la soledad que sentía en mi interior, y tampoco extraño no haber podido ver el sol en tantos años. Gracias a los dioses por haberme unido a Amanda, gracias a ella, soy lo que soy ahora.

**Nick: Marica. Si el gran Ash, te respondiera una pregunta ¿Cuál le harías?**

Kyrian: No lo sé, el realidad no me importa que sea tan misterioso, siempre he confiado en él, y el siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarme, aunque le preguntaría que es lo que hizo para que Artemisa le diera mi alma, y compensarlo por ello.

**Nick: ¿A que DH o ex-DH le darías una patada en el culo?**

Kyrian: Por supuesto que seria a Valerius, aunque después me las tendría que ver con Tabitha.

**Nick: Si ese fuera el caso, yo te ayudo a sujetar a Tabitha mientras le das su merecido al cojudo de Valerius. Jefe nos que la última pregunta, que por ordenes de Ash es completamente opcional ¿Contra quién utilizaste tu acto de venganza?**

(Los ojos de Kyrian se oscurecieron y perdieron parte de la jovialidad que había tenido durante la entrevista, nunca antes habíamos hablado de este tema, nunca me importo saber nada que él no quisiera compartir conmigo por voluntad propia).

**Nick: Kyrian, si no quieres contestarlo te entiendo, demos esto por terminado.**

Kyrian: No, quiero decirlo. Nunca utilice mi acto de venganza porque fui un completo imbécil que fue traicionado por la mujer que mas amaba en ese entonces y luego no tuve el valor de vengarme de ella.

(Ambos nos miramos en silencio, hasta que Kyrian me sonrió y toda la tensión desapareció)

**Nick: Tío, nunca será un imbécil por eso.**

Kyrian: Ugh, ¿Ahora tú quieres besarme muchacho? Jajaja.

**Nick: Sera mejor que te largues antes de seguir jodiendo conmigo, nos veremos esta noche.**

Kyrian: Hasta entonces.

(Nos damos la mano y Kyrian sale por la puerta mientras yo lo observo y pienso en mi conclusión)

Conclusión sobre Kyrian de Tracia:

Es el mejor hombre y no hay otro que se merezca la vida que tiene ahora como él. Su familia y todos sus amigos, incluyéndome, somos muy afortunados de tenerlo. Aunque a veces puede ser un gilipollas, bastardo, irritante y manipulador, estoy feliz de que haya recuperado su alma.


	2. Talon de los Morrigantes

_Nick Gautier, Más conocido como Nick-mueve-el-culo-necesito-que-hagas…_

Hola chicos, han pasado unos cuantos días desde la entrevista que hice a Kyrian y hoy es el turno de entrevistar a Talon. Dioses ayúdenme con el celta.

Talon de los Morrigantes

_De cabello rubio ondulado que cae sobre los cincelados rasgos de su cara rozando sus hombros con dos delgadas trenzas colgando del lado de izquierdo de su cara hasta su pecho y ojos de color ámbar. Talon fue el líder de un gran clan celta, fue maldecido por el Dios Camulus y luego fue traicionado por los propios miembros de su clan, condenado a ver como daban muerte a la última persona que había amado en la tierra._

Nick (Aburrido mirando al techo de la sala de conferencias privada de Ash en la base secreta de New Orleans) _Diablos, el celta ya debería de haber llegado. _(Sin tocar antes, Talon entra y doy un salto en mi asiento sin poder evitarlo, aunque trato de ocultarlo). Esta vestido como un motero, con pantalones y chaqueta de cuero con tribales celtas.

Talon: He, hombre, te he dado un susto. (Con una gran sonrisa)

**Nick: Joder, ¿Que te hace creer que me asustaría tan fácil? (¿Cómo diablos lo notó?)**

Talon: Jajaja, seguro.

**Nick: No sigas y siéntate de una vez ¿Quieres? Comencemos con la entrevista**

Talon: Está bien (Sentándose tranquilamente en el pequeño sofá).

**Nick: ¿En qué año naciste?**

Talon: Naci el 532 después de Cristo.

**Nick: ¿Lugar de nacimiento?**

Talon: En algún lugar al norte de Inglaterra.

**Nick: ¿Arma preferida?**

Talon: (Con una sonrisa satisfactoria) Bueno, debo decir que prefiero mis srads, son la mejor arma.

**Nick: Esas cosas me ponen los pelos de punta celta ¿Pareja?**

Talon: Sunshine Runningwolf, es la mejor de todas las mujeres que puedan existir, aunque sea una despistada a la que le gusta comer solo hierbas y tofu, la amo y no sé qué haría sin ella.

**Nick: Rayos T, es verdad, ¿Cómo es que esa mujer puede comer esa clase de porquerías? La última vez que la vi intento hacerme comer de ese asqueroso queso de tofu de nuevo ¡Puaj!**

Talon: Hey, ten cuidado con lo que dices, solo yo puedo criticar sus gustos por la comida, siguiente pregunta.

**Nick: ¡Joder! ¿Que tienen todos ustedes que creen que pueden hablarme y mandarme de esas maneras? (Un poco enfadado pero exagerando para molestar a Talon).**

Talon: Oh, vamos chico; lo que pasa es que eres un capullo molestoso, pero intentare no hablarte así de nuevo, pero (señalando a Nick con un dedo) no siguas hablando de mi mujer.

**Nick: (Con las manos en alto) Bien, ¿Tienes algún tipo de hobbie? ¿Quizás andar por ahí y perder tu ropa?**

Talon: Nunca van a olvida eso (Suspira). Me gusta lograr que Sunny coma comida chatarra conmigo, es muy divertido cuando lo logro.

**Nick: ¿Tienes algún otro apodo además de celta? ¿Quizás alguno vergonzoso por el que te llame Sunshine?**

Talon: Bueno, a Sunshine le gusta darme apodos cuando estamos solos en nuestra habitación, ¿Entiendes? (Moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo), pero te aseguro que ninguno es vergonzoso, es más, suele decirme delicioso, guapo, extraordinario…

**Nick: Eso te gustaría que creyera, pero enserio, ¿Tienes algún otro apodo?**

Talon: De verdad, mi apodo es Talon, ya que mi nombre real es Speirr de los Morrigantes, pero también me dicen T.

**Nick: Prefiero seguir llamándote celta ¿Cómo te describirías?**

Talon: Apuesto, inteligente y grandioso. Además soy el hombre más feliz del mundo gracias a mi Sunny.

**Nick: ¿Cuál es la última película que viste?**

Talon: Sunshine creyó que era necesario que viera _La Vie en Rose_. ¡Puaj! Hubiera preferido ver cualquier otra cosa. (Lo piensa mejor). Sera mejor de que no se entere que dije eso, o se enfadara conmigo.

**Nick: (Cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y reclinándose en el asiento) Bueno, bueno, creo que podríamos negociar mi silencio ¿Eh?**

Talon: (Mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados) Si no quieres que Beth te haga una visita será mejor que olvides lo que dije.

**Nick: (Sentándose derecho) No serias capaz, pero está bien, solo porque sé que ese maldito lagarto tiene algo en contra de mí ¿Cuál es el último libro que leíste?**

Talon: Que aburrido, ¿Para qué perder el tiempo leyendo un libro si puedo utilizarlo en divertirme con Sunny y un poco de chocolate?

**Nick: Cielos T, eres un pervertido ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?**

Talon: Perder a mi amada Sunshine al igual que cuando la perdí cuando era Nynia.

**Nick: ¿Cuál es tu mayor amor?**

Talon: Definitivamente Sunshine y mi hermanita Ceara, aunque ella ya no esté conmigo, siempre la amare.

**Nick: ¿Algún dicho o frase favorita?**

Talon: Mmm. No.

**Nick: ¿Qué coche conduces?**

Talon: Tengo una colección de Harleys y un par de catamaranes, pero ahora mi favorito en el Viper negro.

**Nick: ¿Cuál fue tu última comida?**

Talon: Comí unos deliciosos beignets cuando venia para acá y también tome un poco de café negro de achicoria.

**Nick: Dime como fue tu último sueño celta.**

Talon: No he tenido sueños interesantes, aunque los sueños que tengo despierto si son interesantes, y además los puedo hacer realidad inmediatamente encontrando a mi Sunny en casa. (Sonrisa picara).

**Nick: Talon, tienes que aprender a contarme menos cosas si es que no quieres que piense en tu esposa más de lo que debería, a menos que no te moleste; se me hace muy fácil imaginar cosas divertidas.**

_(Coño, Talon logro darme un estúpido empujón en el hombro y caí de espaldas con la silla incluid. El maldito bastardo no encontró nada más que hacer, que morirse de la risa mientras me levanto y vuelvo a sentarme. Cando por fin se sentó sin parar de reírse no aguante las ganas de arrogarle lo primero que tome de mi escritorio, pero el bastado lo tomo antes de golpearlo.)_

Talon: ¡Jajaja! Te dije que no siguieras hablando de mi mujer.

**Nick: Maldito celta, me he golpeado fuerte. (Lo miro feo y sigo masajeándome la espalda). **

Talon: Oh vamos, no ha sido para tanto, hazme la siguiente pregunta, ¿quieres?

**Nick: Bastardo ¿Qué es lo más sexy de Sunshine? Antes de volver a empujarme o golpearme, recuerda que es la misma pregunta para todos.**

Talon: Me enloquecen sus pechos y trasero, y sus bellos ojos. (Mirando de reojo a Nick, esperando un estúpido comentario).

**Nick: (Con los labios firmemente apretados) ¿Qué fue lo primero que le dijiste?**

Talon: Le grite que corriera.

**Nick: Interesante ¿Y cuál fue su respuesta?**

Talon: Después de que había matado a los Daimons que la seguían y de que el mal nacido de Baco me atropellara dijo: _¿Oh Dios, estás bien? _

**Nick: ¿Qué es lo mas romántico que has hecho por ella?**

Talon: Hombre, tendrías que preguntárselo a ella, aunque siempre trato de darle y hacer cosas que a ella le gusten, como cuando le regale mi pastillero de Pez de Snoopy.

**Nick: ¿Qué es lo mas romántico que ha hecho ella por ti?**

Talon: Lo más romántico es despertarme cada día con ella a mi lado y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

**Nick: ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?**

Talon: Wulf Trygvassen, es un gran hombre, estoy feliz de que haya encontrado a la indicada.

**Nick: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste?**

Talon: Cuando Sunshine intento cambiar su alma por mi libertad y casi muere.

**Nick: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reíste?**

Talon: Jajaja. Esta mañana cuando Sunshine regaño a Beth por haberse comido uno de sus atriles para pintar, Beth le gruño y siguieron peleando alrededor de media hora. Jajaja, fue muy divertido.

**Nick: Celta, esa lagartija gigante es malvada, juro que cada vez que me ve, se relame los colmillos ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de ser un DH?**

Talon: Podría decirse que extraño patear los traseros de los estúpidos Daimons con los que me topaba.

**Nick: ¿Qué es lo que menos extrañas de ser un DH?**

Talon: No extraño haber tenido que mantener ocultos mis sentimientos y emociones por todo el tiempo en el que fui DH.

**Nick: Si, oh, el gran Ash, te respondiera una pregunta ¿Cuál le harías?**

Talon: A T-rex, le preguntaría ¿De qué color es en verdad su jodido cabello? En verdad, nadie lo sabe, y daría lo que fuera por averiguarlo.

**Nick: ¡Jajaja! Yo le preguntaría lo mismo, Ash nunca me lo ha querido decir. **

Talon: Chico, ¿Por qué no te apresuras? Ya he estado unas cuatro horas sin mi Sunny, y ya está comenzando a hacerme falta.

**Nick: Vaya, te tiene en la palma de su mano. Bien ¿A que DH o ex-DH le darías una patada en el culo?**

Talon: Preferiría patearle el culo a cierto Dios de la guerra celta pero si tuviera que elegir a un DH, seria a Valerius, el tipo se lo merece por ser un capullo.

**Nick: ¡Ja! ¿Tú también? Era de esperarse ¿Qué opinas de ir en uno de estos días?**

Talon: ¿Estás loco? Y enfrentarme después a Tabitha. No gracias, no me gustaría que esa mujer se acercara a mí con malas intenciones.

**Nick: Diablos, todos le tememos a esa mujer. T nos queda la última pregunta, según Acheron, solo tienes que responderla si quieres ¿Contra quién utilizaste tu acto de venganza?**

(Talon lo piensa un momento pero no se ve como si fuera algo difícil de contar).

Talon: Me vengue contra todos los malditos traidores que vivían en mi clan, contra todos y cada uno de los que supieron o estuvieron presentes en la ejecución de Ceara. Y déjame decirte que no me arrepiento, fueron todos unos malditos desagradecidos.

**Nick: Tío, estoy seguro de que todos esos bastardos se lo merecían. **

Talon: Lo sé.

**Nick: Eso es todo celta. Espero que nos veamos pronto, quizás en el puesto de Sunshine.**

Talon: Adiós Nick.

(Talon se levanta y sale sin mirar atrás).

Conclusión sobre Talon de los Morrigantes:

Además de ser un capullo bastante excéntrico es un buen hombre y está completamente loco por Sunshine, al fin y al cabo, son almas gemelas y merecen estar juntos para siempre.


	3. Zarek de Moesia

_Nick Gautier, Más conocido como Nick-mueve-el-culo-necesito-que-hagas…_

Hoy es mi turno de entrevistar a Zarek de Moesia. Solo espero que el maldito psicópata no allá venido con esas horribles garras, no es que me de miedo.

Zarek de Moesia

_De cabello negro y liso hasta los hombros con ojos azules profundo. Zarek fue criado como el chivo expiatorio de la familia de su padre, se convirtió en cazador oscuro al morir de una manera horrible._

Nick (Esperando enfadado en la sala de conferencias privada de Ash en la base secreta de New Orleans a que Zarek llegue de una vez) _El bastardo ya debería de haber llegado, hace una hora que lo espero_. (Hay un destello de luz en la habitación y Zarek aparece en medio de la habitación, en frente del escritorio de Nick). Lleva camiseta y pantalones negros.

Zarek: ¿Qué decías niñato?

**Nick: (Un poco nervioso pero lo supero rápidamente) ¡Hola querido psicópata! Toma asiento.**

Zarek: (Gruñendo se sienta en el sillón en frente de Nick) Sera mejor que te apresures. Quiero volver lo más rápido posible a la playa, no soporto este frio y quiero estar con mi estrella.

**Nick: Astrid logro domesticarte ¿Cierto?**

Zarek: En realidad creo que si lo logro.

**Nick: Que ternura, bien, empecemos con la entrevista ¿En qué año naciste?**

Zarek: Naci en el 155 antes de Cristo.

**Nick: ¿En qué lugar?**

Zarek: En Viminacius de Moesia.

**Nick: Valla, que aburrido.**

Zarek: (Con los ojos en blanco). No sé cómo diablos accedí a hacer esto.

**Nick: No seas nenaza.**

Zarek: (Mirándolo repentinamente serio y fijamente).

**Nick: (Tosiendo). Lo siento, sigamos ¿Cuál es tu arma favorita?**

Zarek: (Agita su mano izquierda en el aire y en ella aparecen cinco garras metálicas) Obviamente mis garras plateadas y articulas con puntas extremadamente afiladas en cada dedo de mi mano izquierda, son lo mejor (Sonríe torcidamente) ¿Quieres una demostración?

**Nick: ¿El nombre de tu pareja?**

Zarek: Astrid

**Nick: (Tragando audiblemente) No hace falta ¿Apodo?**

Zarek: Solo Z.

**Nick: ¿Solo Z? Una ninfa me conto que también eras príncipe azul ¿Eh?**

Zarek: Joder, no puedo creer que Astrid te lo dijera. Más te vale que no me llames así.

**Nick: Claro, está bien príncipe.**

Zarek: (Levanta la garra del dedo medio).

**Nick: ¿Tienes algún hobbie príncipe?**

Zarek: Además de golpear a soplapollas como tú, me gusta tallar cosas en madera o a veces en hielo.

**Nick: Tu vida es aburrida príncipe ¿Cómo te describirías?**

Zarek: Como el jodido cabrón más afortunado en el mundo gracias a Astrid y a Bob.

**Nick: ¿Cuál es la última película que viste?**

Zarek: Vi _Toy story_ con Bob.

**Nick: ¿Cuál es el último libro que leíste?**

Zarek: El principito.

**Nick: ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?**

Zarek: Despertar y descubrir que aun estoy en Alaska y que Astrid era un sueño junto con todo lo que me ha dado.

**Nick: ¿Cuál es tu mayor amor?**

Zarek: Mi único y mayor amor es mi familia.

**Nick: ¿Tienes alguna frase típica?**

Zarek: Jaja, déjame darte descripción de mi trabajo. Yo, cazador oscuro. Tu, Daimon. Yo golpeo. Tú sangras. Yo mato. Tú mueres.

**Nick: (Con un escalofrió) Que espeluznante príncipe.**

Zarek: Chico, será mejor que no sigas llamándome así.

_(De la nada, un relámpago se ve desde la ventana)_

**Nick: (Dando un salto) ¡Joder! Me has dado un susto maldita ser ¿Por qué has hecho eso?**

Zarek: Tú eres el que comenzó a fastidiar. (Sonriendo) Sigamos que se pone divertido.

**Nick: ¿Qué coche conduces?**

Zarek: En realidad nunca aprendí a manejar un choque, ahora solo aparezco donde quiero y antes solo conducía mi moto nieve Mach Z.

**Nick: ¿Qué fue lo último que comiste?**

Zarek: No molestes, pero comí un poco de la comida de Bob mientras Astrid no miraba, me encanta.

**Nick: Que interesante, desde ahora en adelante no te llamare príncipe, si no que bebe Z.**

Zarek: (Gruñe).

**Nick: ¿Qué es lo último que soñaste?**

Zarek: No es de tu incumbencia.

**Nick: Quizás que cosas pervertidas sueñas. He notado que Astrid es un bombón. (Me callo con otro gruñido de Zarek) ¿Qué es lo más sexy de ella?**

Zarek: Primero que todo, no volverás a mirarla, nunca. O te hare daño. Y segundo, lo más sexy de ella son sus lindas y largas piernas, me vuelven loco.

**Nick: ¿Qué fue lo primero que le dijiste?**

Zarek: _Estoy despierto y no me cabe duda de que es el motivo por el que ladra_, para acláratelo, fue Sasha el que me ladraba.

**Nick: ¿Y qué fue lo que ella te respondió?**

Zarek: _Lo siento, no estamos acostumbrados a tener compañía_.

**Nick: Bebe Z, ¿Qué es lo mas romántico que has hecho por Astrid?**

Zarek: Hace unos días talle cien rosas en el tronco de una de las palmeras del patio de nuestra casa en Bora Bora.

**Nick: Que romántico Bebe Z, y dime ¿Qué es lo mas romántico que ha hecho ella por ti?**

Zarek: Salvarme de la asquerosa existencia que vivía antes de conocerla.

**Nick: ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo? Y no digas que soy yo, porque o sino tendré que llorar.**

Zarek: Ja. Mi mejor amigo es Jess Brady o como le dicen los demás DH, Sundown.

**Nick: Siempre creí que ustedes tenían algo antes de Astrid.**

Zarek: (Entrecerrando los ojos y flexionando las garras) ¿Estas jodiendo conmigo cierto?

**Nick: Por supuesto grandísimo psicópata, no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste?**

Zarek: Llore cuando Astrid volvió al Olimpo y creí que nunca más la vería y que no podríamos estar juntos.

**Nick: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reíste?**

Zarek: ¡Jajaja! Cuando Bob lloro porque Astrid lo llamo Menecaeus, no pude parar de reír por un largo rato.

**Nick: No es un lindo nombre ¿Cierto?**

Zarek: Es horrible, no dejo de decir que parece nombre de producto de limpieza femenina.

**Nick: ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de ser un DH?**

Zarek: Absolutamente nada, lo odiaba todo.

**Nick: ¿Y qué es lo que menos extrañas?**

Zarek: Bueno, no extraño para nada haber estado desterrado tanto tiempo en Alaska.

**Nick: (Zarek mira sobre mi hombro con la vista perdida)**

Zarek: Espera un segundo. (Desaparece).

**Nick: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El muy maldito me dejo hablando solo! (Me recuesto en mi silla y tomo un sorbo de cerveza de la lata que había en el escritorio).**

Zarek: (Aparece con Bob llorando en los brazos). Cálmate Bob, mira al payaso (Señala a Nick con el dedo).

**Nick: Jaja, que gracioso (Levantándose del asiento y acercándose a Z). En realidad es mono, no puedo creer que sea tuyo.**

Zarek: Ni yo. (Mira a Bob con los ojos llenos de amor y ternura, mientras que el deja de llorar)

**Nick: (Volviendo a sentarse) Terminemos esto para que puedas irte luego. Si el jefe Ash, te respondiera una pregunta ¿Cuál le harías?**

Zarek: Le preguntaría ¿Por qué y cómo coño soporta a la zorra de Artemisa?

**Nick: Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo. ¿A que DH o ex-DH le darías una patada en el culo?**

Zarek:A quien más que a mi querido hermanito Valerius, aunque me conformo con tirarle un rayo de vez en cuando, Jajaja.

**Nick: Es un idiota, aunque últimamente Tabi lo ha arreglado un poco. **Esta última pregunta no es obligatoria y solo debes contestarla si quieres ¿Contra quién utilizaste tu acto de venganza?

Zarek: Mate al desgraciado de mi padre.

**Nick: Bueno, no te juzgo, debió de haber sido un maldito bastardo. Bien Z, terminamos, te diría que fue un placer, pero sería una mentira. Puedes irte y mándale saludos a Astrid de mi parte.**

Zarek: (Se levanta del sillón, toma al dormido Bob con el brazo derecho y se despide de Nick dándole la mano izquierda con garras). Nos vemos, después de todo, no resultaste ser tan molestoso como creí.

**Nick: Uy príncipe, pero que cosas dices (Revoloteando las pestañas)**

(Zarek gruñe sonriendo y desaparece).

Conclusión sobre Zarek de Moesia:

Es un psicópata, pero en el fondo es un buen tipo que, como dice, solo necesitaba la ayuda de su estrella. Todos damos las gracias a Astrid por haberlo salvado y ayudado.


	4. Wulf Trygvassen

_Nick Gautier, Más conocido como Nick-mueve-el-culo-necesito-que-hagas…_

Hace unos días entreviste a Zarek y ¡Hura! Solo me faltan dos ex-Dark Hunters que entrevistar; hoy es el turno de Wulf Trygvassen. Esta entrevista será obviamente mas diferente que las anteriores, ya que, como sabes, Wulf tiene esa maldita maldición de los cinco minutos. Solo por eso, Ash consintió que mi amigo y su sobrino, Chris Eriksson, me hiciera compañía en esta entrevista.

Wulf Trygvassen

_De cabello azabache y ondulado, largo hasta los hombros, y ojos azules. Wulf fue un vikingo engañado por la DH Morginne, y fue víctima de una horrible maldición, ningún humano que no sea de su sangre puede recordarlo y al ser la clausula de salida, el amor humano, Wulf se resigna a pasar la eternidad solo._

Nick (Acompañado por Chris en la sala de conferencias privada de Ash en la base secreta de New Orleans, esperando a que Wulf llegue).

**Chris: El cornudo ya debería de haber llegado, de seguro se quedo jugueteando con Erik.**

**Nick: (Pensativo) Joder, hombre, aun me cuesta creer que ya lo haya conocido, es muy extraño.**

**Chris: Si, esa maldición sigue siendo un maldito problema, pero vamos, lo conociste hace unos seis meses en la reunión en casa de Kyrian, cuando vinimos de visita con Cassandra y Erik.**

(Se escucha un toque en la puerta y ambos se acomodan en sus asientos mientras Wulf entra a la habitación). Lleva un suéter ajustado y pantalones de cuero.

Wulf: Hola Chris (Estira su mano hacia Nick). Hola, soy Wulf.

**Nick: (No deja de ser particularmente perturbador para Nick saber que ya se habían conocido antes). Hey, te recuerdo, estaban en casa de Kyrian hace unos meses ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo está Cass?**

Wulf: (Los ojos de Wulf se agrandaron y lo miro boquiabierto). ¿Dices que me recuerdas?

**Nick: ¡Nah! Solo estaba jodiendo contigo, no te recuerdo para nada.**

**Chris: ¡Jajaja!**

Wulf: (Gruñendo, se sienta mientras ve a Chris y Nick morir de la risa). _Sera un tarde condenadamente larga._

**Nick: Oh vamos, solo te fastidiábamos un poco.**

**Chris: No te irás a enojar ¿O sí? Grandulón.**

(Wulf los miro a ambos con el seño fruncido y luego sonrió).

Wulf: Sera mejor que comiencen pronto antes de que aburra de esto.

**Nick: Esta bien, ¿En qué año naciste?**

Wulf: Naci en el año 750 después de Cristo.

**Nick: ¿En qué lugar?**

Wulf: En Hammerfest, Noruega.

**Nick: ¿Arma preferida?**

**Chris: Thor sabe que es el hacha ¿No es así, Wulf?**

Wulf: Es verdad, aunque sea uno de los más grandes clichés, para un vikingo como yo no hay nada mejor que un hacha para acabar con los enemigos.

**Nick: ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu pareja?**

Wulf: Cassandra Elaine Peters, mi hermosa Vilkat.

**Nick: ¿Tienes algún apodo?**

Wulf: Vikingo.

**Chris: Cornudo.**

Wulf: (Mirado con los ojos entrecerrados a Chris).Vilwulf.

**Chris: Chef ****Sueco****.**

Wulf: Chico, será mejor que pares con eso.

**Chris: Está bien, está bien.**

**Nick: Jaja, ¿Tienes algún hobbie?**

Wulf: Me gusta leerle a mi hijo las cartas que Cass le había escrito, todas son muy hermosas.

**Nick: ¿Cómo te describirías?**

Wulf: Feliz por primera vez en lo que parece ser una eternidad.

**Nick: ¿Cuál fue la última película que viste?**

Wulf: La tonta niñita que tienes al lado me obligo a ver la película de Los Muppets.

**Chris: ¡Jajaja! Nick, deberías de haberlo visto, Cass lo estuvo haciendo hablar durante toda la película cono el Chef Sueco, juro que cada vez que decía parrillada moría de la risa, ni siquiera Urian pudo aguantar la risa.**

Wulf: Tienes suerte de ser mi descendiente niño, sino te las verías conmigo.

**Nick: ¿De verdad imitas al Chef Sueco? Vamos, di parrillada como dijo Chris, dilo.**

Wulf: (Con el seño fruncido). Lo siento chico, eso algo que hago solo por Vilkat, y con la condición de una gran recompensa, tu sabes. (Wulf hizo subir y bajar sus cejas).

**Nick: Que aburrido ¿Cuál fue el último libro que leíste?**

Wulf: Urian me consiguió una copia de los cuentos de hadas Apolitas traducido, para ver de qué trataban en realidad, niño, son solo estupideces, de verdad había uno sobre un vikingo que los cocinaría en una estufa si no se lavaban los dientes.

**Nick: ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?**

Wulf: Que Cassandra me olvide.

**Nick: ¿Y cuál es tu mayor amor?**

Wulf: Mi familia, toda ella, desde el primer descendiente de mi hermano Erik hasta mi hijo, incluyéndote niñita.

**Chris: No comiences.**

**Nick: ¿Tienes algún dicho o frase típica?**

**Chris: **_**¿Chris, te acostaste con alguna mujer hoy?**_

**Nick: Lo siento, pero no puedo creer eso.**

Wulf: No lo hagas, solía decir constantemente mátalos a todos, y que Odín los separe. Aunque también dije muchas veces lo que dijo Chris, es que, no puedo creer que exista un adolecente al que tengan que obligar a relacionarse con una chica.

**Nick: Sigo sin creerlo ¿Qué coche conduces?**

Wulf: Últimamente conduzco una Hummer negra pero aun ocupo mi Expedition verde oscuro.

**Nick: ¿Qué fue lo último que comiste?**

Wulf: Comí un poco de pizza.

**Nick: ¿Con que fue lo último que soñaste?**

Wulf: (Con una gran sonrisa). Soñé con una habitación con una pared de vidrio, cortinas blancas, espejos y rosas.

**Nick: Creo que eso es seriamente sospechoso, pero no preguntare ¿Qué es lo más sexy de tu pareja?**

Wulf: Lo más sexy de ella es su increíble cabello rubio-rojizo. Me encanta sentirlo en mis manos.

**Nick: ¿Qué fue lo primero que le dijiste?**

Wulf: Cass corrió detrás de mí y me dije _"¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a la policía? Estarán buscándote." _ Y yo le respondí _"Dentro de cinco minutos ningún humano que estuviera en el bar va a recordar haberme visto."_

**Nick: ¿Qué es lo mas romántico que has hecho por ella?**

Wulf: Creo que lo mas romántico que he hecho por ella fue planear nuestra boda sorpresa, me siento orgulloso de que eso la hiciera feliz.

**Chris: Chico, estuvieron toda esa semana volviéndose locas con las preparaciones, cada vez que las veía acercarse corría lo más rápido posible.**

**Nick: No estuviste en la boda de Kyrian, eso sí que fue una locura.**

Wulf: Niños, quien seguir con esto, necesito ver a mi hijo.

**Nick: Esta bien ¿Qué es lo mas romántico que ha hecho ella por ti?**

Wulf: Me salvo, me dio una familia, me recuerda; eso es lo mas romántico que ella ha hecho por mí, y se lo agradezco cada día.

**Nick: ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?**

Wulf: (Sonriente) Lamentablemente tendré que decir que Urian, el bastardo es un buen hombre.

**Chris: Es cierto, los dos andan juntos en todas partes, me sorprende que no le den celos a Cassandra. **

**Nick: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste?**

Wulf: Prefiero no responder a eso.

**Nick: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reíste?**

Wulf: Esta mañana, cuando desperté a Cass muy temprano y comenzó a gritarme y a maldecirme en sueños, me divierte hacerla enojar y que diga cosas de las que después no se acuerda. A veces puede ser muy gruñona.

**Chris: Mas tarde escucharemos la grabación de lo que dijo mientras nacía Erik, las cosas que decía eran horribles.**

Wulf: (Con los ojos entrecerrados) Creí haberte dicho que eliminaras esa grabación.

**Chris: ¡Oops! Siguiente pregunta.**

**Nick: ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de ser un DH?**

Wulf: Veamos, creo que nada, todo era muy difícil, además de no haber podido reunirme con los demás DH para no debilitarme estaba la maldición, por lo que estaba bastante solo.

**Nick: ¿Qué es lo que menos extrañas de ser un DH?**

Wulf: Bueno, nunca me gustaron las "peleas" que tenia con los pequeños Daimons con los que combatía antes de conocer a Stryker.

**Nick: Ya estamos por terminar. Si Acheron contestara a cualquier pregunta que le hicieras ¿Cuál sería?**

Wulf: Me gustaría saber porque sano a Urian antes de que muriera.

**Nick: ¿A que DH o ex-DH le patearías el culo?**

Wulf: Le daría un buen golpe al idiota de Spawn. Si fuera a cualquiera, obviamente seria a Stryker, pero si es un DH seria a Spawn.

**Nick: Esta es la última pregunta y es completamente opcional. ¿Contra quién utilizaste tu acto de venganza?**

Wulf: Contra nadie, en realidad nunca se me otorgo un acto de venganza, fui engañado por esa perra de Morginne.

**Nick: Que mala suerte. Bueno, hemos terminado con esto. (Me levanto de mi asiento y le doy la mano a Wulf). Espero conocerte pronto.**

Wulf: (Sonriendo) Igualmente ¿Chris, regresaras conmigo a casa?

**Chris: Esta bien, nos vemos Nick.**

**Nick: Adiós a los dos.**

(Ambos salen por la puerta y procuro hacer mi conclusión rápido antes de olvidar toda la entrevista).

Conclusión sobre Wulf Trygvassen:

Es un gran tipo que no se merece esa maldita maldición. Espero conocerlo nuevamente. Y….

Coño, se me ha olvidado, tendré que leer la entrevista de nuevo.


	5. Valerius Magnus

Cuando comencé con las entrevistas olvide que en _Zeize the night_, la vida de Nick había cambiado por completo, con su muerte y la de su madre, por lo que obviamente no podría haber continuado con las entrevistas (Ahora lo único que haría por Ash seria matarlo). Pero decidí que para terminar con todo pasaría por alto todos esos acontecimientos, separando la historia de Val y Tabi de la de Nick. Espero que le guste a pesar de eso.

_Nick Gautier, Más conocido como Nick-mueve-el-culo-necesito-que-hagas…_

Que más les puedo decir, estoy feliz, ya que por fin terminare con esta estupidez de las entrevistas; aunque no me entusiasma demasiado esta ultima sea a mi querido amigo Val. Bueno, qué más da, pensándolo bien, últimamente no ha sido tan insoportable.

Valerius Magnus

_De cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros tomado en una coleta por un lazo de cuero y ojos color azul profundo. Valerius se convirtió en un general romano, fue traicionado por sus hermanos y se convirtió en cazador oscuro, para ser condenado al ostracismo por el resto de sus hermanos cazadores._

Nick (Muriendo de aburrimiento la sala de conferencias privada de Ash en la base secreta de New Orleans mientras Valerius viene en camino). _Ese gilipollas tendría que apurarse, no es como si no hiciera todo de manera perfecta. _(Tocan a la puerta y al abrirla se asoma Valerius despeinado y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas). Lleva un traje negro muy elegante con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Valerius: (Suspirando) Hola Nick, lo siento, pero no lo pude evitar.

Nick no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que le había dicho antes de que entrara, justo por detrás de Valerius, Tabitha.

**Nick: ¿Tabi? ¿Qué diablos hacer aquí? Valerius, sabes que esto es sin esposas.**

Tabitha: Sera mala suerte la tuya, no tengo la intención de dejarte solo con Val para que lo maltrates con las estupideces que dices, me quedo con él.

**Nick: Chica, estarás desobedeciendo a Ash.**

Tabitha: (Sentándose en uno de los sillones) Si Ash tiene algún problema, ya puede venir él a decírmelo. Val, siéntate.

Valerius: (Mirando de Nick a Tabitha) No se qué hacer, Nick ¿Puede quedarse?

**Nick: (Gruñendo) Está bien, solo siéntate para terminar de una vez con esta porquería.**

Valerius: (Sentándose aliviado) Bien, comencemos.

**Nick: ¿Cuándo naciste?**

Valerius: Naci en el 152 antes de Cristo.

**Nick: ¿En dónde?**

Tabitha: (Comenzando a jugar con un mechón del pelo de Valerius) En Roma.

Valerius: (Comenzando a sonrojarse) Exacto.

**Nick: ¡Hey! ¿Qué es todo esto? Tabi detente, no comenzaras a manosearlo en frente de mí.**

Tabitha: Oh vamos, no le he hecho nada, aún.

Valerius: (Tosiendo incomodo) Nick, por favor, prosigue.

**Nick: Maldita sea ¿Cuál es tu arma preferida?**

Valerius: Los grafios que van atados a mis muñecas.

**Nick: Creo que, dadas las circunstancias te preguntara quien es tu pareja ¿No es cierto?**

Valerius: (Mirando fijamente a Tabitha) Mi amor eterno, la mujer a la que nunca dejare de amar y sin la cual mi vida no tendría sentido es Tabitha Devereaux Magnus.

Tabitha: Mientras sigas diciendo cosas así, te tomare y volveremos a lo que hacíamos antes de entrar aquí.

**Nick: ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué hacían antes de entrar? ¡No, olvida que pregunte eso! No quiero saberlo.**

Tabitha: Bueno, si quieres saberlo.

Valerius: (Tomando la mano de Tabitha) Cariño, creo que es suficiente.

**Nick: Opino lo mismo ¿Tienes algún hobbie?**

Tabitha: Que fácil, hacerme feliz bajo cualquier circunstancia.

**Nick: ¡Tabi! Deja, por el amor de Dios, que Valerius conteste.**

Valerius: A decir verdad, es eso, además de verla perder el control, no se porque pero me resulta encantador.

**Nick: ¿Tienes alguna clase de apodo?**

Valerius: Solían llamarme V, o solo Valerius, pero gracias a Tabi, todos creen que tienen la libertad de llamarme Val.

**Nick: Descríbete Val, podría ayudarte, eres un bastardo estirado y frígido que se cree…**

**(Tabitha se levanta rápidamente del asiento y avanza hasta estar parada en frente de mi escritorio)**

Tabitha: (Con las manos sobre el escritorio) Vamos, te reto a seguir. No querrás que pierda el control ¿O no? Ya sabes cómo me pongo, podría patearte tan fuerte que tendrías que tener una cirugía para encontrar tus testículos, Nicky.

**Nick: (Riendo nervioso) Ta-tabi, era solo una broma.**

Valerius: Tabi, déjame seguir con la entrevista para que nos podamos largar pronto.

Tabitha: Esta bien, solo responderé la última. Mi Val es sensible, encantador, completamente afectuoso y una bestia en la cama, cuando no me está enfadando, claro.

Valerius: Nick, por favor, termina esto rápido. Pronto no podre controlar lo que Tabi dice.

**Nick: ¿Cuál fue la última película que viste?**

Valerius: (Con esa mueca de desprecio y altanera tan conocida en él) Vi una parte de esa estúpida película Troya.

**Nick: Valla, miren quien apareció, si es el engreído. ¿Cuál es el último libro que leíste?**

Valerius: Mmm.… Leí "Los archivos Dresden" de Jim Butcher.

**Nick: Aburrido. ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?**

Valerius: (Mirando que Tabitha que permanece sospechosamente en silencio) Mi mayor miedo es volver a cometer los mismo errores que cometí en el pasado, y perder a lo que más amo en el presente.

**Nick: ¿Cuál es tu mayor amor?**

Valerius: Creo que Tabi respondería mejor a esa pregunta.

Tabitha: (Sonriendo a Valerius) No es obvio, yo. Y muy pronto nuestros hijos.

**Nick: Tabi ¿Valerius tiene alguna frase típica?**

Tabitha: Claro que sí, no para de decir que de haber estado en Troya cuando dejaron el caballo, hubiera habido griegos asados en la playa ese día. Ups, lo siento, no es que sea algo en contra de Kyrian, no de nadie mas Nick.

Valerius: (En voz baja) No lo digo en contra de nadie, solo digo que es verdad.

Tabitha: Val.

Valerius: Esta bien.

**Nick: ¿Qué coche conduces romano?**

Valerius: Durante un tiempo deje de utilizar coche, porque mi hermanito Zarek acostumbraba hacerlos pedazos, y ahora que soy un dios como él, no necesito tener uno.

**Nick: ¿Qué fue lo último que comiste?**

Valerius: Veamos, en casa comí una buena cantidad de camarones con limón y salsa de mantequilla. Estaban exquisitos.

Tabitha: (Parándose de su asiento y sentándose en las piernas de Val) Bebe, me encanta la forma en que lo comes.

**Nick: ¡Es el colmo! ¡Renuncio! ¿No pueden estar un minuto sin meterse mano? Llamare ahora mismo a Ash para decirle que no seguiré con esta porquería.**

Tabitha: ¡Esta bien! Me calmare.

Valerius: (Tabitha comienza a levantarse del regazo de Valerius pero él la sujeta) Me gusta que estés así, no te atrevas a levantarte.

**Nick: (Gruñendo) ¿Cuál fue tu último sueño?**

Valerius: Dado q tu reciente mal humor, preferiré no contarte mi último sueño, ya que podría alterarte aun más.

**Nick: Gracias al cielo. Diablos, malditas preguntas. ¿Qué es lo más sexy de Tabi?**

Tabitha: Más te vale contestar a esta perfectamente.

Valerius: (Mirando ardientemente a los ojos de Tabitha) Lo más sexy de ella son sus largas y esbeltas piernas, sus ojos azules eléctricos, su hermosa sonrisa, y toda ella, completamente, no hay ninguna parte de su cuerpo ni alma que no me encienda completamente.

Tabitha: Val, te amo cariño.

**Nick: ¡Bien! (Antes de que Valerius y Tabitha comiencen a besarse) ¿Qué fue lo primero que le dijiste?**

Tabitha: ¡Jajaja! Me grito: _¡Tú! _Muerto de miedo.

Valerius: Eso fue porque habías sido la mujer que me había apuñalado y al despertar habías aparecido ante mí con un cuchillo de carnicero. Todo apuntaba a que ibas a terminar el trabajo de matarme. Y no estaba muerto de miedo, solo me sorprendí.

**Nick: Si claro. ¿Cómo le respondiste Tabi?**

Tabitha: Mmm.… _¿Hola?_ Creí que lo más sensato sería saludarlo y calmarlo antes de que hubiera salido corriendo a morir rostizado.

**Nick: Que linda imagen. ¿Qué es lo mas romántico que ha hecho Tabi por ti?**

Valerius: Ella, ella me enseño a volver a vivir, a disfrutar de mi inmortalidad junto a ella. Eso, para mí ha sido lo más romántico que cualquier persona podría haber hecho por mí.

**Nick: ¿Y qué es lo mas romántico que has hecho tú por Tabi?**

Tabitha: Lo más romántico ha sido la manera en que me propuso matrimonio. Lleno la escalera con pequeñas velas y me llamo desde la primera planta. Cuando me asome en lo alto de la escalera, me esperaba con uno de esos trajes de etiqueta tan elegantes que ocupes, con una hermosa rosa blanca en la mano y un pequeño estuche en la otra. Al bajar, no podía parar de llorar, me tomo la mano, se arrodillo y me pidió que fuera su esposa. Nicky, fue lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida.

Valerius: (Sonrojado) Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto.

**Nick: ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?**

Valerius: No tengo mejores amigos, mi única amiga es Tabi.

**Nick: Sigues siendo un antisocial romano.**

Tabitha: Nick, sabes que él no es el culpable del ostracismo que practican los demás cazadores.

Valerius: No te preocupes nena, no me importa.

**Nick: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste?**

Valerius: (Seriamente) Los romanos no lloran. Siguiente pregunta.

**Nick: Que sensible ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reíste?**

Valerius: (Con una sonrisa picara hacia Tabitha) Antes de entrar a la habitación, detrás de la puerta.

**Nick: Asco ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de ser un DH? **

Valerius: No hay nada que extrañe particularmente.

**Nick: ¿Y lo que menos extrañas?**

Valerius: (Con en seño fruncido) Nunca extrañare los abusos injustificados de los griego hacia mí.

**Nick: Si pudieras preguntarle solo una cosa Ash, y el te la respondiera obligatoriamente ¿Cuál sería?**

Tabitha: Oh diablos, le preguntaría por los números de la lotería, nunca me los ha querido decir.

Valerius: (Con los ojos en blanco) Está bien, le preguntaría por los números de la lotería.

**Nick: Jajaja, ten por seguro que no te los dirá Tabi.**

Tabitha: Se que un día lo lograre.

**Nick: Bueno, solo nos queda una última pregunta, es completamente opcional, si no quieres responderla, simplemente no lo hagas. ¿Contra quien utilizaste tu acto de venganza?**

Valerius: (Tenso) Por esta vez, optare por no responderlo, lo siento Nick.

**Nick: Esta bien, no te preocupes. (Levantándose para despedir a Tabi y a Valerius). Me alegra haberlos visto chicos. Espero que estén bien.**

Valerius: (Estrechando la mano de Nick) Fue un gusto Nick, adiós.

Tabitha: (Saliendo detrás de Valerius). Nos vemos Nick.

(Mientras Nick se sienta a escribir su conclusión, afuera de la sala).

Valerius: ¡Tabi! No hagas eso acá, alguien podría vernos.

Tabitha: Vamos bebe, no quiero esperar a llegar a casa, tu trasero se ve tan lindo en este traje.

**Nick: (Gritando hacia la puerta) ¡Demonios, lárguense de aquí, parecen adolecentes!**

Valerius: (Susurrando) Te lo dije.

Conclusión sobre Valerius Magnus:

Bueno, creo que tengo que cambiar mi forma de pensar sobre Valerius. A pesar de que aun siga siendo un bastardo estirado, no creo que merezca todos los insultos y maldiciones que los DH y yo les dedicábamos. Es un buen hombre, y el con Tabitha son muy afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro.

Conclusión final solo los Ex-DH

Artemisa, tuviste que haber estado seriamente mal de la cabeza para haber escogido a semejante grupo de psicópatas, bastardos, estúpidos, gilipollas, etc.

Hablando seriamente, todos ellos, sin excepción, son increíbles hombres, dignos de admiración y respeto. Espero que todos sigan teniendo las increíbles vidas que tienen ahora, viviendo en mansiones, en el Olimpo o hasta en el maldito pantano.

_PD: Ash, espero que no vuelvas a pedirme nada más como esto. NUNCA._


End file.
